Chosen of Mine
by Anni05
Summary: This is a story of a valdemarain Lady named Kethry. She despereatly wishes to be a Herald of Valdemar. She lives with two evil parents, and wants to escape, when one day she discovers a companion in her backyard. Her adventure begins there.
1. Chosen of Mine

Chapter One

Chosen of Mine

Kethry lay awake in her bed early one morning, just daydreaming. She was dreaming of a life beyond that of her noble estate in Kettlesmith. She was sick and tired of all the potential suitors arriving at her doorstep, and groveling for her attention. She hadn't found love with any of them. In fact, she began to wonder if she would ever love at all.

She sighed, and picked up her book of Herald Vanyel. She carefully dusted off the cover and opened it up, staring at the pages. It would be magnificent to be a herald, She thought. A Herald of Valdemar, yes, that's what she wanted to be, those majestic heralds, with their beautiful white horses.

She sighed again. She doubted that a beautiful horse like that would pick her to be a herald. She was a lady of Valdemar… ladies weren't supposed to do heraldic things. In fact, she was lucky that her father even let her have her daily horseback ride, _very lucky._ Her father was the sort of man who thought women were only meant to do homely things, like cooking, sewing, and gardening. He even thought reading was bad, because it would taint their minds. Kethry would have to sneak her books in and hide them under her bed.

"Kethry! Get up you lazy girl! Time for chores!" Her mother called, banging on her door.

Kethry groaned… Chores… Her chores usually consisted of cooking breakfast, gardening, and doing laundry. Why was _she _the one who had to do all the grunt work? It was probably the fact that her older sister Gina was the favorite. Gina was the "perfect" lady. Gina followed her parents' orders with no fuss, had perfect manners, and was interested in lady-like things like dancing and piano.

Kethry got out of bed as slowly as she could. She winced as she heard her mother pounding on her door once again, this time even louder.

"I'm coming mother!" She yelled with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady! Shall I have speak with your father about your behavior again?!" Her mother shouted angrily.

"No ma'am." Kethry grumbled, as she quickly changed into her dress and made herself look presentable.

"Are you not even dressed at this hour? Good havens girl! I can't believe you're so lazy!" Her mother scolded her as she finally opened the door. Her mother gave her a quick slap on the hand. "Quickly! Get to your chores!"

Kethry rushed down to the kitchen to help the cook prepare breakfast.

"Here, go fetch some eggs from outside dear." The cook said, handing her a basket.

Kethry grabbed the basket and headed outside to the chicken coop. She started collecting eggs. "Seriously… Why can't the servants do this stuff." Kethry grumbled. "Just because I don't like doing lady-like things… my parents treat me like I'm not lady-like at _all!_"

After being pecked viciously by the roosters, Kethry made her way back with a dozen eggs. She set the basket down and washed her hands. She began chopping the tomatoes for the eggs, and stuck the rolls in the oven. By then the chef had finished the eggs and the ham was cooked.

"Ok, you're done dear." The cook told Kethry. "Wash your hands and you can sit down with the rest.

Kethry heaved a sigh of relief and washed her hands, and sat down at the table.

"You know Kethry, I only teach you how to cook because It's what every lady needs to know." Her mother replied, in that snobbish tone. "You must be able to cook for your husband."

"What if I don't get a husband?" Kethry asked sarcastically.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, and gave Kethry _that look_. "Stop acting so disrespectful!" She said raising her voice. "We give you this house! This food on your plate! Your fine clothes, _and_ your horse! So do not even begin to think that you have the right to do _anything _when you are so much under our care." Her mother growled. "If you want these luxuries then you should at least have the courtesy to listen to what we tell you to do!"

Kethry just stared at her mother. What she was talking about made no sense at all. Kethry was in fact the one who helped cook the meals, and helped mend the clothing, and garden. So she considered herself paid off in full. She stood up in anger, grabbed a roll and some ham, and ran out the door.

:I don't understand my parents at all!: She thought angrily. She started pacing out in the paddock. She didn't even notice that another person was watching her.

"Kethry… what is it this time?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw her second eldest brother Keil.

"Mother…" Kethry grumbled.

"You know youngin… Mother wouldn't be so harsh on you if you weren't such a little rebel half the time." Keil said chuckling.

"I try to please her! But nothing seems to work! There's no use even trying anymore!" Kethry shouted angrily at him, tears streaming lightly down her cheeks.

Keil only laughed light heartedly. "Oh dearest, it's alright. I think you make a fine lady. You are really good at dancing… even if you don't like it. You can horseback ride almost better than I can! And you can play the flute pretty darn well." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Kethry calmed down a little, and hugged him back. "Keil, if I didn't have you, I swear I'd hang myself out of misery of having to live with those nut cases!"

Keil chuckled. "You're quite the comedian youngin."

They walked along the paddock, talking for a while so that Kethry could calm down. Kethry loved her brother. He was her savior. He defended her against her mother and father in the midst of their spats. He was chosen, just last year by a companion so he was rarely around. He was still only a trainee so he got to come home for holidays like this one. Kethry envied him, and wished oh so dearly to be a trainee.

Finally, once Kethry was calm, they both headed back to the house. She apologized, if a bit unwillingly, to her mother. Her mother forgave her, and then sent her straight to her harp lesson. Kethry sighed, and trudged up the stairs to meet her teacher.

She practiced harp for the rest of the afternoon, until her fingers were sore, and covered with blisters. Her teacher then decided to call the lesson to a halt. She packed up her harp, and washed her hands, and changed into a nice dress. Just then her mother came in the room.

"Oh good darling, you're all dressed up. Perfect, just in time too, we are having an important family meeting for dinner." She said sweetly.

Kethry gave a surprised look. "Family meeting?" She asked.

"Oh yes, we are discussing your future." Her mother exclaimed excitedly.

Kethrys eyebrows raised an inch. "My future???" She asked again.

"Yes, now hurry up. We have some visitors, theres a nice young gentlemen from the D'estera family here to meet you."

Kethry groaned. –Nice young gentleman… my future…- That could only mean one thing. She finished curling her hair, and trudged down the stairs.

"Darling, walk with grace." Her mother said, catching her eye at the bottom of the stairs.

Kethry nodded sarcastically, then fluttered about the room in a mockingly. Her mother gave her _that look_ again, and finally Kethry sighed, and walked normally. She headed towards the dining room and met her father. He smiled his fake smile.

"Good evening dearest. I'd like you to meet Daren D'estera. He is the middle son of the D'estera family. They own an estate in Haven." He said, with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

Kethry pretended to be somewhat interested. She put on her fake lady act. "Good evening Daren, nice to meet you." She said with an airy giggle. She held out her hand in greeting.

Daren smiled a somewhat sick smile. She watched his eyes travel up and down her body, and nearly gagged. He gently held her hand and brought it up to his lips to slowly kiss it. She almost tore her hand away.

Finally once introductions were over, they all took their seats. Throughout the five-course meal, both Fathers discussed business matters. They babbled on for hours. Kethry tried to avoid the advances Daren was making on her.

"So… yes, now… about the betrothal." Kethry heard her father mention. She suddenly couldn't stop herself from shouting madly. "WHAT BETROTHAL?"

Everyone at the table stared at Kethry wide eyed. Her father's mouth was gaping.

"The, BETROTHAL…. Darling…" He said between clenched teeth.

"I'm not getting married to that sick bastard!" She shouted angrily, her mother letting out shocked gasp.

"Dearest… we don't take that tone of voice at the dinner table." He said, still with clenched teeth.

"I don't care! I'm NOT marrying HIM!" Kethry shouted even louder. She stood up and tore out of the room. She ran and ran, out of the house, and down to the paddock. The paddock was always her little haven. This time, she didn't just stop there though, she ran straight into the stables. She grabbed her horse and tied him to a post. She gathered her tack and started throwing on her blanket and saddle. She was sobbing at this point, nearly hysterical. She paused for a quick moment, leaning into her horse's neck, just crying.

When she looked up, she saw a flicker of white across the paddock. As her tears dried, she saw that it was in the shape of a horse. She squinted her eyes, and stepped out from behind her horse. She gasped in surprise, could it be?? A… A… companion!?

Sure enough, the white horse was heading in her direction, it thundered up to her and came to a halt just a few feet in front of her. Kethry stood in awe, not able to speak at all.

:I am the Companion Vryna.: The horse spoke to her. The voice was so sweet, it held in her mind like a warm hug. Kethry was overcome with the feeling of love. She stared into the companions blue eyes. It was as if she was falling into a sea of warmth and love.

:I choose you.: The companion said finally.

Kethry wanted to cry tears of joy. This was the happiest moment in her entire life.

:Now get on! Let's get going!: Vryna said impatiently.

"Go where?" Kethry asked startled.

:To Haven of course.: Vryna chuckled.

"Haven!?" Kethry said, eyes widening.

Vryna nodded her large head. :Now get on!:

Kethry climbed up, a little clumsily. Once she was settled, Vryna took off at a canter towards the city of Haven. :Is this happening? Am I really becoming a herald?: Kethry asked herself.

:Of course you are.: Vryna chuckled.

Kethry smiled, and settled into the saddle, and enjoyed the rest of the ride… the ride to her new home. The one she had always dreamed of.


	2. The arrival in Haven

Chapter 2

The Arrival in Haven

Kethry and Vryna rode into the sunset, past the farm country, and small villages. Kethry watched her surroundings. She had never been much outside of Kettlesmith, and definitely not to Haven. Her parents would talk of parties held at the palace. It sounded like a wonderful city, and she couldn't wait to arrive.

"Are we gonna stop anywhere?" Kethry asked.

:Why should we? Haven is only a few candlemarks away, you forget how fast companions can travel.: Vryna chuckled. :Oh and by the way… try thinking your thoughts in your head, it works easier, most heralds talk to their companions through mindspeech:

"Mind Speech?" Kethry asked confused.

:Yes, Mindspeech. Try it.: Vryna replied.

:Ok… can you hear me?: Kethry tried.

Vryna made a whinny that sounded quite like a human laugh. :Yes, see, it's that easy.:

:This is weird… I'm not used to having things in my head.: Kethry said, trying to get used to the odd feeling.

:Oh, you'll get used to it soon enough. It's common for Heralds to have Gifts. I'm sure you've heard stories of Herald Vanyel and his many Gifts.:

Kethry nodded. :I own a book on Herald Vanyel.: She commented.

:Good, so you at least know the basics of what Heralds do. Though… it's not all _that_ glamorous… let me assure you… there _will_ be tough times.: Vryna said matter-of-factly.

Kethry nodded again. :I understand.: She was ready to take on whatever lay ahead… or… at least she thought she was.

:Oh good.: Vryna said finally. :You can see the gates of Haven, up there just down the road.:

Kethry squinted her eyes, and sure enough, she could see the enormous city gates. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She looked down at herself, and she was still in her blue formal dress from dinner, and her curls, surprisingly had managed to stay.

:Yes, you look magnificent darling… especially riding me.: Vryna chuckled. :I'm sure well make quite the entrance.:

Sure enough, the guards at the city gates did a double take of Kethry. "Good evening Milady." They bowed. Then they looked at Vryna and bowed again, opening the city gates.

:You're lucky to have been chosen at such a time you were. Some trainees come in not looking their greatest because the companions were so insistent that they get on right now.: Vryna chuckled.

They traveled up the winding streets of the capital city. Kethry stared in awe. The fresh smells from the bakeries, the music of the minstrels and the hustle and bustle of traffic. Kethry already felt truly at home here. Vrynas hooves chimed against the cobblestone pavement.

Finally the homes were changing. Now they seemed like the estates Kethry had heard of. She shuddered, thinking that one of these estates was the home of Daren D'estera. In fact… they were probably home by now… it was well after dawn.

"Kethry!" She heard a voice call suddenly from the street. Her gut sank as she recognized who it was… it was Daren himself… Oh gods…

"Kethry! Glad you changed your mind! Come to visit I see?" He said, standing outside his door just a few feet ahead of them.

To her regret Vryna slowed down to a walk because of the heavy traffic. Daren approached them, and grabbed her hand kissing it gently. "Come Kethry, you do not know what you are missing out on." He said, in a sick, twisted voice.

:Vryna! Lets get out of here!: She said despereatly.

:Right oh!: Vryan replied, and lept into a canter, weaving through the traffic. It startled a few of the townsfolk, but Kethry was relieved to get away from Daren.

She could hear his angry shouts in the background. "Kethry! Kethry get back here! You'll be sorry!"

Kethrys gut sank as she rested in the sattle. She trembled a little in fear.

:It's alright dear, you're safe now. I wont let that man get you. I promise.: Vryna said reassuringly.

Kethry relaxed a little, and felt comforted by Vrynas certainty. Her spirits lifted just then, however. She saw the palace gates a few feet ahead. The palace guards nodded to them, and quickly opened the gates. Kethry heaved another sigh of relief as the gates were shut. She was safe inside the palace… nothing could hurt her now. She dismounted when they were by what seemed to be the stables.

:I love you Vryna.: Kethry said hugging Vrynas main.

:I love you too dearest. Now go get your classes arranged. The dean is inside that building over there.

Kethry nodded. :Thank you.: She began walking towards the palace, a little nervously. When she opened the door, she saw a group of trainees in gray. She breathed deeply and got the courage to speak to them. "Hello… My name is Kethry Beltran… I was chosen by the Companion Vryna. Do you know where the Deans office is?"

The group of trainees smiled. "Yes, we're heading that way! Come join us!"

Kethry smiled happily, and followed the trainees to the Deans office. Once they arrived they knocked on the door, and waited patiently for him to let them in.

"Come in!" It was the sweet voice of an old man that came from inside the door. It sounded pleasant.

The trainees looked at Kethry nervously. "Uh… you want to go first?" The asked.

Kethry nodded. Then put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. She took another deep breath. She was about to take her first step into a whole new world. This was her future right here, right now. She opened the door a crack and was amazed at what she first saw.


	3. Visiting the Dean

Chapter three:

Visiting the Dean

Kethry opened the door to the Deans office, and was amazed at what she saw. She looked around the huge room. All the walls were filled solidly with books. She never knew someone needed that many books… even the library in her families estate didn't have _that_ many books. The office was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was the nicest of offices, even nicer than her fathers' office.

The Dean chuckled as he saw the newly chosen's amazement. Most newly chosen were pretty stunned at the look of the palace. He gave her a warm smile. "Good day youngin, please, introduce yourself, and take a seat."

Kethry nodded, a little nervous. "I am Lady Kethry Beltran… from the Beltrans that hail from Kettlesmith." She curtseyed and tried to look somewhat together.

The Dean Chuckled. "No need to be so formal dear." He smiled again. "I've heard of your family. A good family they are, good Nobles."

Kethry nodded again slowly in agreement.

"So, Lady Kethry, what is the name of your companion?" The Dean asked.

"The Companion Vryna." Kethry replied, still stuck in the formal state.

"Ah yes… of course." The Dean replied. "Now… Tell me your history, so I can place you in the right classes. What sort of tutoring and house skills have you had so far?" He asked.

Kethry thought hard. "Well… I was tutored since I was 5, by the family tutor my father hired." She began. "I can read and write pretty well. I'm fairly good at math. History is my best subject…. Oh, and for housekeeping, I can garden, sew, cook and clean."

The Dean smiled, he was a little surprised to hear that out of a lady. "Well, that's great, I'm surprised you know that much housekeeping… that's fairly uncommon on noble young ladies."

Kethry shrugged. "Well… my parents made me do a lot of chores… They did that to punish me for not being as lady-like as I should be." She grimaced. "I was lucky I got to horseback ride in that family. Oh… I'm also good at the flute, and I took daily horseback rides." She said, trying to think of everything she was good at.

The dean smiled. "Well I think you will get along fine here. You seem to be a pretty well rounded individual. Now all I need to do is a Gift test, and I can place you in classes right away. I will probably place you in the intermediate math class, advanced history and riding, and beginning weaponry. Oh yes, and advanced reading and writing as well." He smiled.

Kethry smiled a small smile. She wasn't expecting to be placed that high in classes. "What's a Gift test?" She asked.

"Well, a Gift test, like the one I'm going to give you now, is simple, it judges what type of Gifts you have… like if you have the mage Gift, or the ability to see things far away which is Farsight, or the ability to set things afire… there's lots of gifts." He concluded.

Kethry nodded, "alright."

The Dean began her Gift test. He went through the list of Gifts. He was surprised to discover that she had exactly the gifts that they were short on. He applauded Vryna for her choice. "Well Kethry, it looks as though you have a master potential for the mage gift, strong Farsight, and a good strong Mindspeech. So I will be placing you in mage class 1, and assign you heralds to deal with your Farsight and Mindspeech." He smiled. He wrote down her classes on a piece of paper. "Here are your classes, oh yes, and for chores, you have mending on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Cooking on Tuesday and Thursdays for lunch. Here you are, and now go see the housekeeper to get your uniform measurements."

Kethry nodded and took the paper the Dean handed her.

"Off you go now, and good luck, herald-mage trainee Kethry." The Dean smiled, and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Kethry felt light on her feet as she headed out the door. It felt so good to be called "herald mage trainee." She no longer had to deal with her parents, and she was free from her ladyship. She was free from her betrothed and free from all her past life. She nearly bounded out the office door. She met the other trainees outside. The other new trainee… Sasha was her name smiled.

"How was it!?" Sasha asked excitedly.

"It was amazing! The Dean is so nice!" Kethry said happily.

Sasha beamed. "Great! I hope we get room assignments together!"

"Me too!" Kethry said. She looked down at her paper wear the room was listed on there. "I'm in room 105." Kethry told Sasha.

Sasha nodded. "Maybe I can talk to the Dean." She said as it was her turn to head in.

"I'm going to go to the housekeeper. I'll meet you there." Kethry told her. Kethry headed down to the Housekeeper. On the way, she glanced out the window. It was now close to noon. Maybe her and Sasha could get lunch after this. This had been an extremely long day, and Kethry was ready to fall asleep now, after riding all night long.

Finally she reached the housekeepers office. A big, yet sweet lady came to the door. "Good day child." She said sweetly. "Here for uniforms?" She asked.

Kethry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The housekeeper beamed. "Great, lets get you fitted. My name is Alicia, if you ever need me for uniforms."

"Uh, maybe I'm supposed to see you too. The Dean scheduled me for mending three days of the week." Kethry told Alicia.

Alicia beamed even brighter. "Good good, we are in need of menders. Oh we have huge piles of uniforms to get through!" She pulled Kethry in by her shoulder. "Come in, hurry up!"

Kethry was startled, but followed. She was moved onto a block of wood in front of mirrors. Kethry stared at herself. She still looked pretty good, for riding all night, but her dress was now a little torn at the bottom, and she had dirt marks on her arms. She tried rubbing them off.

"Okay, lets see, oh here we go." Alicia said as she fumbled through a drawer, finding a measure, some needles and thread. She took measurements of Kethrys body, and recorded them in a notebook. "Hmm, ok, it'll take till tomorrow afternoon to get you a correctly fit uniform, but I have something for you to wear today. Your new uniform will be sent to your rooms later on." The housekeeper handed her a gray tunic, blouse, and pants. Then she got gray riding boots, winter boots, and lighter shoes for the summer. "The shoes should be fine. I'll just send you some more clothes. You get plenty of uniforms, because you're supposed to wear them every day, now hurry, go change, and have lunch." The housekeeper shoed her out the door.

Kethry took the bundle of clothes and headed to what would be her new room. She opened the door and was pleased with the size of it. She heaved her clothes onto her bed. She glanced over at the desk and saw a trunk laying next to it, and a note left on top. She quickly opened the letter and it read.

"Dear Kethry,

We are sorry about forcing you to marry so quickly. We are very proud to hear of your being chosen. Here are some things from home that will make your new room more lively. Please accept these as an apology. You are our lady… always.

Love, Mom and Dad."

Kethry smiled, and opened the trunk. It was filled with fancy linens and fabrics, and a few of Kethrys books. She dug even further and was very happy to find her flute. Other objects to go on top of her desk were there also, along with a floor rug and some hangings for the fireplace. "Wow, mom and dad really sent a lot of stuff." She said surprised.

She began taking out all of her things and placing them around the room. She put the rug in the center, and put the linens and sheets on her bed. She hung painting on the wall, and set her books on the bookshelf. She took another glance down at the trunk and was surprised to find yet another trinket. It was a crystal companion, carved in the finest quality. Attatched to it was a smaller note. She opened it. "From your brother Keil." She smiled happily, and almost cried. She placed the companion on her desk.

Once she had everything in place, she stared around the room. "Woah, this looks really nice." She said, critiquing her work.

"It really does!" She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around. "Sasha!" She said excitedly. "So we are roommates?"

Sasha nodded happily. "Yep! Got the Dean to put me in this one." She smiled.

"Lets go to lunch." Kethry said. "We can get settled and get our books later."

Sasha and Kethry headed out their door, and down the hall to the dining hall. It was massive. It had rows and rows of wooden tables and benches. It was beautiful. It had a fireplace in the corner. The cook greeted them.

"Hey, you two haven't changed into your uniforms yet." He smiled. "Ah well, I'll give you your meals, you look starving." He began loading their plates with every imaginable food item. Meat, cheese, mashed potatoes, meet gravy, biscuits, fruit, and he topped it off with a glass of wine. "Dig in ladies." He chuckled.

Kethry and Sasha stared at the pile of food. "I've never seen this much food in my life!" Sasha chuckled happily.

Kethry smiled. "I have, but this is the best I've ever eaten!" She said, taking a bite of the fresh rolls. Kethry and Sasha gobbled down their meals almost too fast. It was so delicious they couldn't help themselves.

After eating, they headed back to their room, to grab their uniforms. Then they headed to the bathhouse to wash up. The bathhouse had huge copper tubs with fires lit underneath them, and soap in the near cupboard, and fresh towels. "This is amazing." Kethry said excitedly. She quickly undressed, and jumped in the nearest tub, filling it with water. The water was nice and hot.

She soaked for a good half candlemark, or at least till the water was no longer hot, but lukewarm. She finally heaved herself out of the tub, and dried off. "I love this place already." She said in a peaceful state of bliss. She changed into her uniforms, and followed Sasha back to the room. They had nothing else to do for the day, because their classes didn't start till tomorrow. So they decided to take a nap.

Kethry crawled into her bed. It had a nice soft mattress, and she had a good down comforter that her parents had sent her. She curled up, and almost instantly fell asleep.


	4. The First Day of Classes

Chapter Four

First day of Classes

Kethry woke up early the next morning. She yawned and stretched. "Wow. I missed dinner last night. I must have slept pretty hard." She chuckled. She looked on the end of her bed and saw that a couple pairs of her uniforms had been sent.

She stood up, and grabbed her bathing things and new uniforms, and headed to the bathhouse. She took a nice hot bath to wake her up, and washed her face. She changed into her uniforms. They fit really nicely. She strapped on her riding boots, since she would be having equitation first.

After that she headed to the dinning hall for breakfast. She could smell the sizzling bacon halfway down the hall, and it made her mouth water. For once SHE didn't have to cook breakfast. She got to the line and the cook smiled joyfully.

"Heyla! You missed dinner last night, you must be starved." He said, grabbing a plate, and loading it with bacon, sausage, fruit, eggs, and rolls. "There's some fruit pie down there, and wine, cider and milk to drink." He replied happily.

Kethry grinned. She had never seen so much delicious food. Her family would only have this much on rare, or celebratory occasions. She took her tray over to the table and began eating. This food had to be the best in all of Valdemar. She sighed happily.

"Heyla. You must be new." A handsome boy greeted Kethry.

Kethry looked up. "Heyla, yeah I am new." She replied.

"I'm Trevor, I was chosen by Gyatha." He told her.

"I'm Kethry, I was chosen by Vryna." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. What class you have next?" Trevor asked.

"I have advanced riding." Kethry replied.

"Wow, so do I, fancy that." He smiled. He sat down next to her to finish his breakfast.

"What's your last name?" Trevor asked curiously. "It's just you sound sorta familiar…"

"Beltran…." Kethry said hesitantly.

"Oh yes… the Beltrans from Kettlesmith?" Trevor started. "I'm from the noble family Deltrine, we live in Horn… just south of Kettlesmith…maybe that's why you seem familiar…my father was good friends with your father."

"Oh yes… that name sounds familiar now…" Kethry smiled. "Wonder why my father never chose to set us up." Kethry said sarcastically.

"Yeah… I don't know…" Trevor shook his head. "Well I was chosen about a year ago… so maybe that's why."

Kethry nodded. "Well, I'm going to head to class… want to meet Vryna?" Kethry asked.

Trevor nodded. "Sure, you can meet Gyatha too." Trevor said happily.

Trevor and Kethry headed out to the stables to get their companions ready for equitation. Vryna trotted up happily to the both of them.

:Good morning Kethry, I see you had a nice sleep last night.: Vryna chuckled.

"Oh silly girl, yes I did." Kethry chuckled.

:Now who is this fine young boy. I really must meet him.: Vryna said happily. :A new love interest?:

"Oh Vryna, your funny. This is Trevor Deltrine, Trevor this is Vryna." Kethry introduced them.

Trevor bowed a low bow to Vryna. "Good morning pretty lady." He smiled. "Nice to meet you Vryna."

:I like him.: Vryna chuckled, doing a little girlish prance, and a bow back.

"Kethry…. Vryna, this Gyatha, my companion." Trevor introduced as well. A white female companion trotted up next to Vryna and bowed.

"Gyatha likes you." Trevor smiled.

"Yeah, Vryna likes you too." Kethry replied, chuckling. She grabbed a brush and began brushing Vryna down.

"So you've obviously ridden a lot." Trevor observed. "If he put you in the advanced course right away."

"Oh yes, I rode all the time back home… that was the one thing father let me do that was "unlady-like"" Kethry replied with a grimace.

"We should go riding after class. I'd like to see how good you are." Trevor proposed.

Kethry nodded. "Sure, that would be fun." She said, as she was throwing the saddle over Vrynas back. She strapped on the bridle, and mounted just after Trevor. They both rode over to the riding arena to meet the others. Kethry couldn't help but feel giddy every time she heard Trevor even talk, she had never felt this way about anyone before, but every time there eyes met, she felt herself flush.

Trevor smiled at Kethry and she felt herself blush again. Thankfully the teacher began class, so Trevors attention was turned away. Equitation turned out to be really fun. They practiced certain moves while cantering, and just getting used to being in the saddle at a fast pace. When Equitation was over, Trevor and Kethry trotted the opposite way near the woods.

"Uh… so Kethry…" Trevor began. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Kethry said, glancing at him.

"Well… I…" He stumbled on his words.

:Oh for heavens sake, just spit it out.: Vryna said amused. She walked closer to Gyatha, so Kethrys leg brushed against Trevors. Kethrys stomach did a jump, and she looked away.

Trevor finally got up the courage, and placed his hand lightly on Kethrys chin, turning her head to look at him. He leaned in to give her a light, quick, kiss. "I… like you…" He said, blushing slightly.

Kethry felt her face burning. "I… like you too…" She said nervously. They stared at each other for a few moments, unable to speak. She stared into his big brown eyes and felt herself melting. He grabbed her hand, and held it lightly as the two companions walked side by side.

Eventually the two companions headed back to the stables. As they reached the gate, Kethry and Trevor dismounted. Kethry was pulling Vrynas saddle off her back, when she tripped and fell. Trevor caught her and pulled her closer to him. Kethry looked up in his eyes again, holding him close. She rested her arm on his shoulder. She couldn't believe this was happening… so soon. She had never really loved any man before. This felt wonderful though, her first love.

:Ahh… young love.: Vryna sighed happily, talking to Gyatha.

:Yes, isn't it wonderful.: Gyatha replied warmly.

Finally Trevor and Kethry let go of their embrace, and finished un-tacking the companions. They said goodbye… if a bit regretfully, they still had their next class to attend to. Rather quickly too. Kethry heard the first bell for the next class, and quickly darted back to the collegium.


	5. Lunch, Chorse then a Break

Kethry's next class was orientation. She had that with Sasha. They spent the hour memorizing a map of the collegium, and the Herald Teacher taught them the history of Valdemar. It was quite fascinating to Kethry. After the class, her and Sasha headed out early so they could clean up and both work lunch.

"So… you seem a bit… happy, today." Sasha chuckled. "What's up?"

"Well… I… err" Kethry coughed.

"Ooooo, did you meet someone!" Sasha giggled happily.

"Well… yeah…" Kethry blushed, and grinned.

"Oooo, do tell!" Sasha said, jumping up and down.

"Well… Trevor Deltrine… I met him at breakfast today, and uh… we both have equitation together, so we decided to help each other get ready, and meet each other's companions. Then after equitation we took a ride together… and with help of our companions, well, turns out he likes me, and I like him…" Kethry finished, blushing again.

"Trevor Deltrine eh? I think I've heard of him. He's that mighty handsome fellow isn't he!" Sasha was beaming. "I'm so happy for you Keth!" She hugged Kethry.

"Thanks." Kethry replied, smiling.

"Good day ladies!" Kethry heard a familiar voice behind her. A young man bounded next to Kethry.

"Trevor!" Kethry exclaimed.

"You work lunch too?" Trevor asked.

Kethry and Sasha nodded. Sasha held out her hand in greeting. "HI, I'm Sasha, Kethry's best friend, and roommate!" She said enthusiastically.

Trevor smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trevor, Kethrys…" He paused looking at Kethry "Uh, boyfriend." He said blushing.

"I already know that!" Sasha giggled.

The three of them headed to the dining hall together. Chattering about how their mornings went. They greeted the cook as they arrived.

"Oh great! Glad you three could help out. So Kethry… you're here for cooking, Sasha… you're here for serving, and Trevor, you're here for cooking too. Since you're Early Sasha, would you mind helping cook a little too?" The cook asked. "Oh, my name is Mero by the way." He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Mero, yes, I wouldn't mind helping cook." Sasha replied.

"Great! If you could cook the potatoes, and then Keth, you over here, what are you good at?" He asked.

"Well, I always used to cook breakfast for my family… but I know some other things." Kethry replied.

"Hmm, ok, I'll have you work on the meat." He replied. "I always save the important things for the better chefs." He grinned. Then he turned to Trevor. "Alright, you can chop the vegetables. I'll work on the rest." He handed them all their supplies, and then left to instruct the others.

Kethry began cleaning the meat, and cutting off the fat. She cut the meat into equal sized portions, and placed it in the big oven. Then she turned to her next piece. Trevor leaned over to Kethry and kissed her on the cheek. Kethry giggled, then chucked a small piece of excess meat at him.

"Hey, what was that for!" Trevor protested.

"Get back to work, lazy." Kethry chuckled, but then she kissed him back on the cheek and smiled. "Just teasing."

"Jeez, get a room you two!" Sasha giggled.

"Want me to throw something at you too?" Kethry teased back.

Sasha stuck her tongue out at Kethry. Then turned back to peeling the potatoes. The three of them finally finished their chores and Mero let them eat before the lunch bell tolled.

"Here you three are! You get the fresh warm food." Mero grinned. "I save the best for my cooks."

Three plates of hot steaming mashed potatoes, sizzling chicken, and warm rolls and vegetables were placed in front of them. Kethry grinned. "This looks so good!" She couldn't wait to dig in. She grabbed some silver wear and tried the potatoes. "Nice work Sasha." She grinned.

"Yes, this is devine!" Trevor commented. "I'm starving." The three of them ate mostly in silence, because they were all hungry. Once they finished they cleaned up, and walked out of the dining hall.

"So what do you want to do? We have all of lunch hour left, and a small break afterward. That's about a whole candlemark and a half." Trevor chuckled, happily.

"Good, because I have beginning weapons next, and I'm not looking forward to it." Kethry grimaced.

"You do?! I do too!" Sasha said excitedly.

Trevor chuckled. "You have a lot of energy Sasha."

Sasha stuck her tongue out at Trevor. "Well, you don't have enough." She teased.

Trevor put his arm around Kethry as they walked down the hall. "I do too." He grinned.

Kethry started laughing at the two. "You two sound like bickering 5 year olds!" She teased. She paused for a second, enjoying the moment. "You know, this is the best moment of my life! I have my best friend." She turned to look at Trevor. "And my boyfriend, and I'm a Herald Trainee!! How much better could life get for us?" She sighed happily.

Sasha smiled. "Not much! I think its perfect! I've always dreamed of being chosen."

"Me too." Trevor agreed.

"Well, here's our room Keth. I think I'm gonna take a nap." Sasha told Kethry.

Kethry nodded. "Alright. Meet you in a bit."

As Sasha went in the room, Trevor grabbed Kethry's hand. "Wanna go on a walk?" He asked.

Kethry nodded. "Sure."

They walked hand and hand out to companions field. It seemed as though companions field was the spot for many lovebird heralds. They saw a few other couples casually strolling along the Terrilee river.

"So Kethry, I still don't know a whole lot about you." Trevor smiled. "And yet I love you anyway." He paused. "Did I say love? Wow. I think I…" Before he could finish, Kethry leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I think I love you too Trevor… I've never felt this way about any guy." She smiled. "Oh… and as you know… I grew up in Kettlesmith. I was the second daughter of the Beltran family. My father is a Lord and the owner of a large farming community outside of Kettlesmith, that's how he made his fortune. I have an older brother Keil, an older Sister Gina, and the oldest brother, who's the family heir, his name is Tallar. We just call him Tal." She finished.

Trevor smiled. "Sounds good… so how did you get Chosen?" He asked.

"Well…" Kethry said grimacing, she really didn't want to tell Trevor the story, but she decided to anyway. "I was in the middle of being betrothed. My father was having some nobles from Haven over for dinner… turns out, he was having their oldest son… Daren D'estera-"

"I know the D'esteras!" Trevor cut in. "That Daren's an evil bitch." He grimaced.

"Yeah… you're telling me…" Kethry made a face. "Anyway… I just found out at dinner that my father wanted my to marry Daren-"

"What!" Trevor cut in again. "That's horrible… does your father have ANY sense at all?" He asked shocked.

"Let me finish!" Kethry chuckled. "And no, my father really doesn't have any sense… So yeah. As soon as I found out, I ran out of the house… I ran down to the stables to grab my horse… I was going to make a run for it, when I spotted Vryna galloping across the paddock." Kethry finished.

"They always come at those close call sort of times." Trevor chuckled.

"So how about you? How did you get chosen?" Kethry asked. "Since I've told you my life story." She chuckled. They turned around a bend in the Terrilee, just casually strolling, the water rushing by, with the cool mid summer breeze.

"Well, it's pretty simple… no heroic rescue from Gyatha here…" He chuckled. "I was just out doing some work in the front yard, and I spotted Gyatha trotting up the road. It would've been my last guess in the world that she was heading for me." He laughed again. "So yeah…nothing special…if just heard some other trainee stories, and some are crazy… companions never really give you time to change or look decent though do they?" He chuckled.

Kethry laughed. "Yeah no kidding. At least I was in somewhat formal wear from the dinner, so I at least looked halfway presentable." She smiled.

"Yeah… I was in yard work clothes…and I was all dirty from chopping wood." He shrugged. "I bet I looked good in front of Dean Teren…."

"Oh… I'm sure he's seen some in worse shape." Kethry replied.

"True." Trevor agreed. He leaned in and kissed Kethry again. "I love you." He said staring in her eyes. "I can't wait to tell my father!" He said happily. "He'll be so thrilled…he's always wanted me to find someone. I think you're it." He kissed her again.

Kethry hugged him. "I think you're it too." She smiled. "At least you're a noble." She grinned. "My father shouldn't be too upset." She chuckled. "Not that I care at this point."

They walked hand and hand all the way through companions field, talking for hours. Discussing when they should meet each others parents, and the like. Trevor sat down on the riverbank, letting his feet touch the water. Kethry joined him. She leaned into him, and he leaned against a tree for support, holding her in his arms. Kethry found herself dozing off, in the cool shade. Trevor fell asleep shortly after her.

Kethry woke suddenly hearing the first bell for classes to start. "Yikes, I can't believe we fell asleep." She chuckled.

Trevor opened his eyes slowly. "Crap, is that the first bell?"

Kethry nodded, and stood up, pulling him up with her. She kissed him again, this time passionately. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Sorry, couldn't help myself…" She giggled nervously.

Trevor had a stunned look. "No… I liked it." He smiled. "See you after class." He replied. He felt so light hearted, and like he could fly.

Kethry smiled back. "See you." She turned lazily around, and skipped down to the salle for her weapons lesson. She hardly knew about the world around her, or if any other trainees were giving her odd looks, she didn't care. She was in her own little world, and in perfect bliss.


	6. Getting her Whites

"Wow Kethry! You look amazing in your whites!" Kethrys best friend Sasha praised. Kethry stood in front of her mirror gazing at how wonderful her new white uniform was. 4 long years of training had finally paid off. She had worked extremely hard in her mage class, and achieved the rank of Master Mage, and had even become a great swordswoman and archer in weapons.

"I'm so excited for the ceremony!" Sasha said happily.

"Wow! You do look stunning!" Kethry heard a familiar voice enter her room. She turned.

"Trevor!" She jumped into his arms. "You're back from internship! I missed you so much!" Kethry said so happily.

"Yes, and I brought you a graduation Gift, but I'll have to show you it later." He smiled.

Kethry could almost cry. This was the happiest moment of her life. She had done her hair up in curls, and put on makeup. She was ready for the ceremony in front of the Queen and court.

"Lets go!" Sasha exclaimed. "The nobles are coming! It's about time!"

Sasha, Kethry and Trevor all headed up to the great hall. There was a mass of colors. Green, White, Blue, Red, the different colors of garmets worn by the nobles… every color imaginable. Trevor and Sasha took their seats among the other whites, while Kethry headed up with a group of her classmates also about to receive the official title as herald.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Valdemar." Queen Selenay began. Kethry could feel butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Today is a great day… the graduation of these trainees into their full colors. I would like to start with the Healers first." Then Herald Talia went through the list of Healer trainees, presenting them to the court. After that she listed off the Bards, and Artificers. Finally she reached the Heralds.

"And now for the Herald Trainees. These individuals have worked endless amounts of hours, for a position that is not always glamorous, but they do It with honor and dignity, and they are protectors of Valdemar… here are your new heralds." Talia listed the names of the new heralds. She finally got to Kethrys and Kethry stood up from her spot with the grays, and into the circle of heralds, very proudly.

Sasha and Trevor cheered happily for Kethry, and greeted her at the Heraldic circle.

"Well done love." Trevor said proudly.

The music started up for the ball to begin. "Care to dance? Herald Kethry" Trevor asked.

"Why certainly!" Kethry said excitedly. They danced almost every song. Even Sasha got a few dates to dance with. Kethry was pretty good at dancing, since she had to learn it back home, and then it was part of her weapons training as well.

Finally the ceremony had ended, and Sasha left with her dancing partner. Kethry chuckled. "Hmm, looks like Sasha has got a new boyfriend." She smiled.

Trevor nodded. "Uh-huh." He smiled too. "Oh yes. I have to show you your present." He said grinning. He lead her to his new suite, and opened the door slowly.

Kethry gasped. "Trevor! What have you been doing?" She asked suspiciously, but she was amazed. There were rose pedals spread all over the floor, with a few candles lit on the desks. She had a slight feeling she knew what was going on.

Trevor walked over to the desk to grab a small box. "Since this is mid summers eve… and it's a little after when we first met…" He paused grinning. He kneeled down on one knee, and opened the box. "Kethry, I love you. You're my best friend, and my love. Will you marry me?"

Kethry gasped. The ring was a small silver band, with a round, perfectly cut diamond in the center. "Of course I well Trevor!" She said, almost in tears of joy. "I love you!" She gave him a huge hug, and he put the ring on her left finger. He stood up and kissed her, and swung her around.

They spent the evening alone in his suite, relaxing, and celebrating. "You know?" Trevor said finally. "It IS mid summers eve. There's still plenty of parties going on. How about we join them?" He grinned.

Kethry nodded. "Sounds like a fabulous idea." She took his hand and they headed down to companions field. There was a gathering of heralds, and a few bards. The bards were playing music, while the heralds were dancing and drinking merrily. They had a fine time talking and dancing with their friends.

Finally, well into the next morning, Trevor and Kethry headed back to his suites. Kethry fell asleep instantly next to Trevor. Trevor pulled the sheets over her, and blew out the candles.

The next morning Kethry heard a knock on the door and some brief muttering, but was too tired to get up. Finally she heard Trevors sweet voice. "Darling… I have some bad news…"

She got up at that. "What?" She asked concerned.

"I… have to go out on circuit…." He said sadly. "There is some trouble in the north that the Queen wishes to have straightened out. I must go immediately."

"NO!" Kethry said desperately. "Please… stay… be careful…" Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Trevor hugged her. "I know… I'll be careful. Don't worry. I'll come back… I promise." He quickly packed his things, and gave her another kiss and headed out the door.

Kethry watched him head out to companions field and put on a cloak and ran out too him. She kissed him. "Don't go…" She sighed.

"Kethry… you know were heralds… I must do as the Queen says… it's not easy sometimes." He said, trying to console her. "They tell you that in classes…"

"I know… but why…why now?" Kethry said, still trying to make sense of it.

"Kethry…" Trevor sighed and hugged her. "I don't know… I promise I'll be back though." He kissed her passionately. "I should only be gone for a few weeks."

Kethry nodded, the tears still coming. "I'll miss you love." She told him, and watched him mount on Gyatha. She patted his companion on the neck.

"I'll miss you too." He said, and turned Gyatha towards the gates.

Kethry watched the pair walk away into the distance. Finally they disappeared on the horizon. She couldn't help but cry. "Please be careful…" She sighed. She slowly turned around and walked back to Trevors suite. She curled up in a chair, and cried.

Sasha burst through the door. "Kethry! I heard… I'm sorry…" She said, hugging Kethry. "It'll be ok…He'll come back, don't worry."

Kethry nodded. She tried to calm down. There was no point in wallowing in misery… he was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed, and stood up.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" Sasha asked.

Kethry nodded. "Sure." They headed out the door.

"So… I heard he proposed!" Sasha said. "That's gotta be happy" She said grinning.

Kethry nodded. Smiling a little. She showed Sasha the ring.

Sasha grinned even brighter. "Great! I am sooo being your maid of honor!" Sasha chuckled.

Kethry laughed, feeling her spirits brighten a little. They headed down to breakfast and grabbed some food. "Good day ladies. Congrats Kethry on getting your whites." Mero said proudly.

Kethry smiled. "Thanks." They had all become good friends with Mero, in all there times of doing chores with him. Her and Sasha grabbed their plates and sat down, eating in silence for a while. Kethry was still in her depressive state.

"Oh c'mon Keth… you cant be depressed forever." Sasha sighed. "Or you'll make me depressed!"

"I know I know… I just have a bad feeling that something's going to go wrong…" Kethry sighed. "I hope he'll be ok…"

"Keth… he promised you he'd come back… that's all you can hope for… now… how about we go riding? I think your companion will cheer you up." Sasha replied.

Kethry nodded. "Alright." They both headed down to the stables. Kethry met Vryna.

:It'll be alright chosen.: Vryna said, nuzzling Kethry. :You have me… it'll be alright.:

Kethry woke up extremely early. It had been a week since Trevor had left. Kethry wasn't able to sleep at night since he had left. Kethry was beginning to worry, for he had not written her. She stood up. "I've had enough of this… I'm going to Dean Teren to see if anything has happened." She slung a robe over her long silk pajamas and turned to head out the door. But just as she opened the door, a page stood somewhat startled. Kethry face grew with concern, for a page at this hour meant only bad news…

"Uh… are you the lady Herald Kethry Beltran?" The page asked nervously.

Kethry nodded. "Yes…" She said slowly.

"The Dean wishes to see you." The page said.

Kethrys gut dropped. "I was just going to see him… thank you for your message." Kethry handed the page a few coppers, and ran down the hallway to the Dean. She tore open his office door, startling Teren.

Dean Teren looked up. "Er… hello Kethry… I have some rather bad and disturbing news for you."

Kethry sat down slowly, tears already forming down her face. "Something's wrong with Trevor isn't there…" Kethry said starting to sob.

The Deans face turned with sorrow. "I'm afraid so…" He began. "Trevor and Gyatha were attacked by guards on their return home." He paused to place a hand on Kethrys shoulder. "They killed them both."

Kethry broke into hysterical sobbing. "No! This cant be! I knew this would happen."

"The guards were employed by a noble… that's all we were able to get out of them at this point." Teren added. "We will conduct a truth spell later. For killing a Herald and a Companion is one of the highest forms of treason in this country."

Kethrys gut sank even further when he mentioned a noble… The last few years she had been getting hints from Daren… that he was around, and willing to wait for her. If he found out about Trevor… he probably WOULD have killed him… and that's what she expected.

"Teren?" She began.

"Yes Kethry?" He asked.

"I think I know who might've done it." She said between tears.

"Who?" Teren asked surprised.

"Lord Daren Destera." She stated.

Teren looked in shock. "Lord Daren? Why? How? Lord Daren is of the most respectable nobles…"

"Well… there is a past between us…"

"Oh really? You should have told us sooner." Teren told her.

"Yeah… well… we were once betrothed… the first moment I met him I could tell he was bad news… there was another time, just the day I was chosen… he tried to kidnap me… as I was on my way to the palace… Thankfully Vryna made a run for it until I was safe… Just recently now, I've been getting letters from him… saying that he would wait for me… He still wants me…" She started sobbing.

"Wow! This is really surprising you really should have told us sooner…" Daren repeated. "If anyone Is after you, its our job to keep you safe. I promise… we will conduct more searches into this…Im sorry you had to lose Trevor…"

Kethry nodded. She couldn't take anymore… she felt like she was suffocating. She ran out of the deans office crying. She ran out to companions field… the middle, right by the salle. She fell down on her knees crying. "Dammit… why Trevor… I knew it… I just knew it…." She cried.

She could feel her emotions taking control. Suddenly her mage gift went wild. Storm clouds rolled in. She couldn't feel herself anymore. She just wanted to die. "Why…"She cried. She felt all alone… her Gift was consuming her. Finally, she passed out on the ground. She felt blackness, and knew nothing. She traveled further into the dark. Not wanting to ever leave….

"Herald! Herald!" A healer called. He hurried over to the nearly dying Herald. "Please no! Don't die!" He didn't know what he was doing, but he fell to his knees, scooped the herald into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair, and used his mind magic to bring her at least back to consciousness. As soon as she made a movement, he rushed her back to the house of healing, and made a bed for her. He worked with her all night, trying to keep her back in consciousness. For some reason, this patient was different to him. He must have her live. She needed to live.

Kethry saw a dim ray of light, then soft murmuring. She opened her eyes to the soft glow of a dimly light room. "Where am I?" She groaned, a little confused… no…a little more than a bit confused.

"You're in the house of healing." A tall, black haired green-eyed, green-robed man appeared before her.

"Am I still in Haven?" Kethry asked.

The healer chuckled. "Yes you are. My name is Ryan by the way… I will be your attendant until you are better. I saved you from out in companions field."

"Thank you." Was all that Kethry could manage to say. She felt awful, but the presence of this healer seemed somewhat comforting. "Please stay!" She heard herself say, to somewhat surprise.

The healer smiled. "Don't worry. I will." He sat down in a chair beside her, watching over here.

Finally she drifted into a peacefull sleep. This time she didn't want to die though, all she felt was peace.


End file.
